


You Did Great:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Chocolate, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day Off, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Vacation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A Twist on the 7x16 Episode, Danny & Steve enjoyed their time together, Will they continue it, & make a tradition?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: A Twist on the 7x16 Episode, Danny & Steve enjoyed their time together, Will they continue it, & make a tradition?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

 **"Everything ** _is_** going perfect"** , Detective Danny "Danno" Williams thought to himself, as he was enjoying a romantic evening on Valentine's Day with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. For once, Disaster hasn't struck them, & both men were just happy, & felt relaxed, both thinking that maybe they will do this again.

 

"Mmmmm, This nice, Thank you, Baby, You didn't need to go tbrough all of this trouble", The Five-O Commander indicated to the table, that was set up romantically. "Well, We hadn't celebrated you recovered from the hell, that you went through last year, & you worked hard". Danny hates that Steve doesn't think that he deserves happiness, love, or to be loved. The Blond made it his mission, to make sure that Steve feels, & experiences love for the rest of his life, & future.

 

Steve pointed out lovingly, "I have _you_ to thank for that, Danno", as he thought back to what he  & his team had went through, It was a rocky journey, But they made it together. The Seal also knew that he had his lover, who made sure that he was happy, satisfied, & had everything that they need. He just stared at the blond with love in his eyes, which Danny caught immediately, The Blond asked with a smile, "What ?", as he relaxed, as he leaned against his chair, He has it bad, & is not afraid to admit, that he is in love with his special goof.

 

"I am just happy to be with the best man, that I know of, You taken such good care of me, Danno, I just appreciated it, That's all", he said with a shy smile, "Mmmm, I am gonna give you the night of your life, **_Sailor_** ", The Loudmouth Detective said purring seductively, as the singer that he hired to sernade them left, & he pulled him to his body, & bit an earlobe, which he drove his super seal totally insane. Steve whined in a cute way, that made Danny smirk in response.

 

"Danny, Fuck me, please", as his golden adonis was attacking his neck, staking his claim, The Five-O Commander never had been this hard, as his erection had painfully reached it's limit. "Soon, Love, soon", Danny had promised him, & then he let up, & they walked hand in hand back to their hotel. They decided to just make the other feel good. They shed each other of their clothes, as soon as they got into the room, & locked it.

 

They were driving each other insane, as they denied each other their orgasm, & control them, As a result of it, They had multiple orgasms, as they left love bites, & claiming marks on the other's body, Nipples were also tortured, & teased. They were trying to fuck the other into the mattress, as they were showing their love to the other, & shutting out the world.

 

They were pounding into each other, creating the perfect tempo, as they were lost in each other, as they were enjoying the sensations that was claiming their bodies, soon they were spent, & entered their bliss, & snuggled close into each other, & slept for a bit. After awhile, Steve went to work on his surprise for Danny for Valentine's Day. The Seal saw that it was turning to a early evening, & he went to work on his plan, **"Danny ** _will_** like this"** , he thought to himself, as he worked on his gift.

 

"Danny, Danny ?, Come on, Baby, Time to Owake up", Once he was sure that his lover had fully woken up, He led him to the bathroom. The Former New Jersey Native was shocked, & gasped at the romantic setting, "Wow, I see that I am not the only one, who is Mr. Romance", Steve dimmed the lights, & led him to the relaxing, & warm bath, & they both settled down into the water. Steve fed him a chocolate covered strawberry, as he said this.

 

"I just want to say that you mean the world to me, I am _**so**_ glad that I have you in my life, Thanks for making these last 7 years great", "There is more to come, Sweetness", Danny said, as they shared a kiss,  & poured them each a glass of champagne. They took a sip, & set it back on the deck of the tub. "I know, I am not great saying, "I love you", But I hope that this weekend showed you that you are safe with me, You can trust me, & I do love you", Steve tickled the sensitive head of his thick, & delicious penis, "You did great, Tiger", Steve purred seductively, & he proceeded to give him the best blowjob ever. He surfaced, & they shared a kiss, & pulled Danny against him, & they relaxed against the tub for awhile, before bed.

 

The End.


End file.
